Fotografia
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Sam quiere decirle algo a Danny, pero cuando al fin encuentra la mejor manera, Danny le gana a decirle.


A/N: Axel, I told you I was planning on making a Spanish Fic! Hola a todos! Ojala que le gusten!**

* * *

**

**Fotografia

* * *

**

**5S5S5S5S5S5S5**

**Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel  
Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez  
Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón  
Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte**

**5S5S5S5S5S5S5**

-Ey! Tucker! Espera me!-

Tucker da la vuelta y ve a su amigo Danny Fenton corriendo a donde el esta.

-Danny.- Tucker dijo. -Sabes cuanto tiempo te e estado esperando? Sam ya se fue. Se miro muy enojada.-

-Quee? Pensé que íbamos a ir al NastyBurger.- Danny dice. No entendía. Sam había estado medio feliz esa mañana, porque ahora estaba enojada?

-Ella me dijo que te dejira que te iba a decir algo importante. No me quiso decir que, pero sí se miraba importante, e.- Tucker le respondió. -Mira, porque no le llamas? Tu tambien necesitas decirle algo.-

-Que?-

-Ay, ya cuanto tiempo vas a durar asta que finalmente le digas cuanto la quieres? Creo que eso era lo que queria decirte.- Tucker se miraba tan serio con lo que estaba diciendo, que Danny no podía encontrar ninguna razón para no creerlo.

-No creo que era eso. Sam a mi no me quiere así. Tu lo sabes muy bien. Apuesto que ni le importaria sí le digo.- Danny dijo. -Pero creo que sí le voy ablar al rato. Gracias, Tuck, luego te veo.-

****

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

Ese mismo día más tarde, Danny llego a su casa y rapidamente fue a su cuarto. Dejando su mochila en el piso, agarro el telefono y marco el numero de Sam. Sonó como tres vecesy al fin se escucho una voz.

-Bueno?- dijo. Era la voz de la Señora Manson.

-Si, buenas tardes, Señora Manson, soy Danny.- Danny contesto. Y penso que mala suerte que ella contesto en vez de Sam!

-O, buenas tardes, Danny, a quien buscas?- le respondió.

-Está Sam?- Danny pregunta. Ubo una pausa. Sonaba como si habia puesto la mano sobre la vocina para que Danny no escuchara. La pausa paso en un mínimo de diez segundos y la Señora Manson contesto otra vez.

-Ahorita no esta.- ella dijo. -Quieres dejar mensaje?-

-No, esta bien.- Danny dijo. -Luego llamo. Adios.- Danny colgó. La verdad que tomo un poco de tiempo la Señora Manson para contestar su pregunta era muy curioso. Porque habría hecho eso?

-Esto es un problema que tengo que solucionar de cualquier manera possible- Danny se dijo asi mismo. Se puso de pie y un circulo de luz blanca aparecio alrededor de su cintura. El circulo se volvió en dos, uno yendo hacia arriba y él otro hacia abajo. Después de todo, Danny Fenton fue convertido en Danny Phantom. -Ojala Sam no este muy enojada conmigo- se dijo Danny asi mismo, luego se fue intangible y voló para fuera del edificio.

Sí va a ver a Sam en su casa y sí esta, entonces va tener que hablar con el. Era un plan perfecto, y tenia que funciónar. Danny sonrió al pensar en eso y voló lo que faltaba para llegar a donde vive Sam.

****

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

Cuando hay un abismo desnudo  
Que se opone entre los dos  
Yo me valgo del recuerdo Taciturno de tu voz  
Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón  
Que no le queda remedio más que amarte

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

Danny voló al lado de la ventana del cuarto de Sam. El trato de ver para adentro, pero no vio nada. Su sonrisa fue renplasada con una mirada de tristeza. Entonces no estaba Sam? Un sonido erritio su oído, causando lo dar la vuelta hacia el sonido. Sus ojos cayeron sobre una figura. Ya estaba medio oscuro so no podía ver muy bien, pero el sabia que deberia ser Sam.

-¿Adónde irá?- Danny se preguntó.

La figura se hecho a correr y Danny la persiguió. Pero Danny no podía parar las preguntas que circulaban en sus pensamientos. Por que no lo quiere ver Sam? Que hizo mal? Y la pregunta millonaria: que le queria decir antes?

Sam finalmente paro de correr cuando llegaron a la escuela: Casper High. Los ojos de Danny circulaban sobre la escuela, causando lo a perder a Sam. Cuandao mir ohacia abajo para ver adónde mas iba ir, Sam ya no estaba.

-¿Adónde se fue?- Danny pregunto, y voló hace la escuela para ver si se había ido para allá. Busco por un mínimo de cinco minutos cuando la encontró. Estaba parada en el techo de al escuela, mirando en la dirección de la playa.

Danny no mas la estaba observando cuando por accidente hizo un sonido. Sam dio la vuelta y lo vio.

-Danny?- preguntó.

Danny dio una sonrisa vergonzosa y transformo de nuevo a Danny Fenton.

-Hola.- el dijo. -No mas te vine a buscar por que...Tucker me dijo que tenias que decirme algo...-

-Tucker te mintió.- Sam dijo rapidamente. -No tengo nada que decir te.-

-Perdon sí te hize enojar. No fue mi intención.- Danny dijo.

-Esta bien, pero yo nunca pensé que tu me ibas a dejar plantada.-

-Plantada? Estaba en la biblioteca, se paso el tiempo y no me di cuenta. Anda, no estes enojada conmigo.-

Sam lo vio a la cada y sonrió un poquito. -Ay, Danny.- ella dijo, y suspiro.

Danny se quedo callado. _Tal vez si le digo a oy. Tucker tenia razon, cuanto tiempo va pasar asta que le diga cuanto la quiero? _

-En que piensas, Danny?- Sam le pregunto. -Te miras un poco...confundido. Estas bien?-

-Sí...sí estoy bien...No mas que...Sam...ya me perdonaste?- Danny no quiere decir le. Y sí ella no se siente igual? Luego que iba ser sin su mejor amiga?

-sí, Danny.- le dijo. -Te perdone. A hora dime, que te pasa?-

-Dime primero que me querias decir? Obviamente era importante. Tucker me dijo.-

-Y yo te estoy deciendo que Tucker te mintió.-

-Estaba serio. El nunca esta serio!- Sin que se diera cuenta Sam, Danny camino asta que estaba cerca de ella. Sam no lo estaba viendo, so el dudaba que lo iba ver.

-Aye, Danny, mira no quiero enojarme contigo. Porque no nomas te vas y me dejas en...-

Sam no pudo acabar la oración. Antes de que pudiera, Danny la beso. No era largo el beso, solo unos segundos, pero cuando acabó, Sam pensaba que se le abia acabo todo su mundo.

Danny la siguia mirando, ojos medio-abiertos. Sonrió. -No podía encontrar otra manera de callarte.- el dijo.

Sam sentío la sangre ir a su cara. Danny seguia sonríendo.

-Danny.- ella suspiro. -Porque me haces esto? Porque haces que mis sentimientos se pongan locos? Porque cada vez que te veo siento que se me va el aire y no puedo respirar?-

****

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás

5S5S5S5S5S5S5

-Porque _tu_ me haces lo mismo.- Danny le contesto. -Porque cada vez que veo a las estrellas veo a tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Porque cada vez que te veo se me derrite el corazon. Por que yo...te_ amo_.-

Sam miro en sus ojos una mirada tan dulce y feliz de una manera que no podía comprender. Que significaba todo lo que el intentaba decir?

-Danny?- ella dijo. -quieres saber lo que yo te queria decir?-

-Si me dices?-

Sam se inclinó adelante y, con sus manos, trajo la cara de Danny a la suya. Se robó otro beso más apasionado. El beso paró solamente cuando sentían la necesidad de respirar.

Sam sonrió y dijo, -Yo tambien te amo.-

Danny volvió su sonrisa. -Ahora,- el empeso a decir. -Al fin nuestro amor existe fuera de mis pensamientos.-

* * *

E/N: Aye, es mi primer fic en espanol. Ya se que escribi muchas palabras mal. Y asta tal vez hize muchos errors gramaticos. Yo no puedo escribir en espanol muy bien. As a matter of fact, I'm not really fluent in Spanish, I suck. Anyway, porfavor diganme que creen! Esta cancion no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Juanes, creo. 


End file.
